


You are to me

by ALCzysz17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Love Confessions, Modern RLJ Reveal, Mostly Smut, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, POV Sansa Stark, Siblings to Cousins, Smut, Tiny bit of Angst, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, We need it after that episode, jonsa, pretty much just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALCzysz17/pseuds/ALCzysz17
Summary: Learning that Jon wasn't her half-brother, but her cousin wasn't that hard for her to contend with. Learning that while having what was once thought to be an unnatural and disgusting attraction was even easier to contend with. And comforting Jon while he's having an external crisis was far easier than that.Together they are a pack, and no lone wolf can make it on their own…





	You are to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Becky217](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky217/gifts).



> Hey all! So...that is a terrible summary and I am sorry for that. My mind just isn't really with me right now. I got exams this week and next, so I'm kind of scattered-brained at the moment. Please forgive me. Honestly, this is pretty much a modern-day RLJ reveal with comforting, hot smut mixed in. Lol. 
> 
> This is also a (very, utterly despairingly) late birthday gift to my best friend, Becky217! I hope you enjoy the smut, love! ^_~

 

 

It was a strange mixture going on in her stomach. The news was shocking, yet Sansa felt more relieved than anything else. The weight baring down on her soul lifted the moment Bran presented Jon’s official birth certificate to them. Seeing her aunt Lyanna’s name instead of her father’s was almost mind numbing, so much so, that Sansa felt lightheaded and had to sit down. The couch cushion gave a little bounce to her abrupt drop, yet she paid no mind to her surroundings.

The thoughts that Jon looked so much like father, how could he not be his son, came over her. They had the same nose, the same eyes, the same mouth, and the same long face that dominated the Stark look. Jon could almost be a replica of Eddard Stark and yet he wasn’t his son.

Arya was in complete denial over it. She ranted and raved, shouting to the ceiling and back that Jon was their brother, not their cousin.

Bran frowned deeply at her display, pointing out the logistics of the birth certificate and the stupidity of faking such a thing. They argued in the background while Sansa found herself watching Jon, tracing over his features still.

He sat in their father’s large arm chair, his eyes glossed over and lost as he stared at the fire before them. She noted that his hands were tightly clenched together, and his shoulders were hunched over like he was trying to shrink and collapse into himself.

Her earlier relief collided with guilt over such a feeling.

As of late, her and Jon had grown closer as they started to take care of their families’ debt and home. Arya was one foot out the door and ready to graduate high school while Bran had another two years ahead of him. It was on her and Jon’s shoulders to provide money for the family after the unfortunate deaths of her mother, and their father and brothers, Robb and Rickon.

Sansa never really got along with Jon growing up. She never truly tried either though. She always distanced herself from him, telling friends he was some kid that lived with them rather than her half-brother. She was sure Jon heard her once, she could even remember the look of despair in his eyes upon hearing her call him that. Sansa took effort to be nicer after that incident, but nothing like the bond he had with the rest of their siblings.

Then the car crash happened.

Sansa felt like her whole world was crashing down around her. She was supposed to be starting college soon. She was supposed to go to the mountainous regions of the Eyrie to Vale University where she would stay with her aunt Lysa and her husband, Petyr and her son, Robin. But the deaths in her family left them in debt with the funeral costs and her plans were dashed almost as soon as they were conceived.

Jon had to cut his college career short as well, coming back home from further up North for the funerals and to find a job to provide for the rest of them. At first, they fought endlessly when Sansa decided to stay and find work rather than go to college. Their arguments got so heated with such strange tension at times that it left her breathless.

There was always a heat boiling in her stomach when they fought. It would spread throughout her body though, burning pathways through her arms and legs then pooling right between her thighs. Sansa immediately thought there was something wrong with her to become so aroused while fighting with her brother. Surely, there must be because she never felt this way with Robb or her younger siblings.

Only Jon.

As they started to work while Arya and Bran went to school, things got better in the household. Yet, night after night, Sansa would dream of Jon kissing her, touching her, over top of her and fucking her into her bed. She’d have to keep her hand over her mouth, so their siblings wouldn’t hear them.

Sansa was so ashamed of her dreams and furthermore, when she would wake blindly, searching her bedside drawer for her small, pink vibrator and get off on the thought of her brother fucking her in the night. Even after some arguments, Sansa would lock herself in her room, stuff the edge of a pillow into her mouth and ride wave after wave of pleasure with her vibrator between her thighs while Jon was fucking her in her mind.

There were moments where she was sure Jon knew too. Or at least, he knew she was getting herself off after their arguments.

After one particular heated affair, Sansa stormed away in aroused rage. She locked herself in her room and immediately tugged her jeans and panties off. Quickly, she grabbed her vibrator, charged and ready, and spread her legs to start the show. Though she had her fan going loudly, she was sure he heard her vibrator running when he called through her door, wishing to talk things out calmly. Sansa had to tell him that she’d be there in a few minutes, but she knew, somehow, she knew that he stood behind her door, listening to her rub herself on her vibrator.

Foolishly, Sansa even moaned his name loud enough for him to possibly hear.

Ever since, they’ve been walking on eggshells with each other. Sansa had been thrilled and feeling quite naughty by her actions until she found Jon not able to look her in the eye when they talked things out. She felt even worse when he seemed to avoid being left alone with her at all costs.

Now, she felt nothing but shame and guilt for her actions, for her disgusting incestuous feelings.

Yet, they weren’t incestuous, at least, not entirely and not in the way she originally thought.

Sansa watched Jon carefully, both ignoring their younger siblings-her younger siblings-as they bickered over the birth certificate. The thought that cousins could date and marry in the North came over her, but shame followed soon after. She had no right to think such things while Jon was in utter turmoil over the fact that her father lied to them all about Jon’s parentage.

The secret almost went with him to the grave too.

Abruptly, Jon stood up, stalling Arya and Bran’s arguing. He glanced at each of them though his eyes seemed to linger on Sansa then as abruptly as he stood, he was walking right out of the living room with the backdoor slamming shut not far behind his exit.

In his wake, there was nothing but silence.

“Should…one of us go talk to him?” Bran asked quietly, glancing between them. Arya pulled her shoulders back, looking quite determined before Sansa shot up to stop her.

“We should let him be alone to think first. This is a lot to take in for all of us, but him especially. I’ll go start dinner, you two go upstairs and do your homework.” Arya looked extremely reluctant to agree, but Bran was pushing her out of the living room and up the stairs to their bedrooms.

Sansa watched them go then proceeded into the kitchen to make dinner. She decided on one of Jon’s favorites which was simple enough to make, burgers and fries. They had some frozen fries in the freezer and she had bought some hamburger meat that afternoon when she got off work. It wasn’t long before she had everything cooking.

She kept glancing back to the backdoor though, hoping and wishing Jon would come through but he never did. Eventually dinner was done, and she was calling Bran and Arya down.

“Still no Jon?” Arya inquired as they sat at the kitchen table. Sansa merely shook her head while she made a plate for Jon. She went back and forth if she should deliver it to him or not.

“You should go out there and talk to him,” Bran said behind a mouth full of burger.

“What?” Sansa turned around to see them both staring at her.

“He’s right, you’re better with words and comfort,” Arya added on.

“I’ll just bring him some dinner.” Sansa knew that was a lie though. She knew the moment she was there with him that she wouldn’t just leave him with his dinner and walk away.

She had his plate loaded up with a burger, and fries with ketchup on the side for him and a plastic bottle of water. Once she was outside, Sansa started out to the woods in the back of the house. There was a special tree further back, one that had white bark and red leaves. Her father used to say the tree had been there for thousands of years, watching over as the land changed while it stayed the same. He called it a weirwood.

When they were kids, they would go out into the woods to play and always by the white tree. For reasons unknown, it always brought them comfort and Sansa was sure that was where Jon went.

It took her some time to make her way to the tree. It was hard not to trip up with the gnarly roots of other trees peeking out of the ground and Sansa was only wearing sandals instead of sneakers. Slowly, the image of the white bark with red leaves of the weirwood came before her and sitting against it and beneath the red canopy was Jon.

His eyes were closed with his head leaned back into the bark. He looked calm as she approached him. Dead leaves that had fallen during the autumn season crunched underneath her sandals, indicating her approach, but he didn’t open his eyes or move.

Sansa came to a stop in front of him, waiting for Jon to acknowledge her, but he didn’t. Considering his non-response, she came closer, setting the plate of food on an old tree stump with his water then sat down beside it. Silence reign between them with only the gentle breeze and sounds of nature echoing around them.

She noted that it was peaceful and serene out here. Her eyes took in the trees and grass around her before her eyes settled on Jon once more.

“You can scream if you want,” Sansa finally said, bringing her knees up to her chest to wrap her arms around them.

Jon snorted then his eyes opened to immediately fall on her. “Why would I scream?” he countered.

Sansa shrugged, averting her eyes down to the grass. “Great way to let out strong emotion, I suppose.”

“Aye, I guess so…” he drifted off, becoming silent once more. Sansa looked back up to see him staring hard at the red canopy over their heads. “I used to wonder why my mother never tried to keep me. I would wonder if she even loved me at all since it seemed she could let me go so easily. I…I never really thought about it being because she was dead giving birth to me though.”

“That’s not your fault,” Sansa immediately said. Jon turned a scowl on her.

“I know that.”

“Do you? It sounds like you’re about to go off on being the reason she’s dead, to me.” Jon’s scowl flattened while his eyes narrowed at her. “I’m not trying to argue with you, Jon. I just want to make sure you know that.”

“I do know that. I know that she must have loved me enough to give her life for me, but I don’t understand why fath-Ned Stark lied to me my whole life and claimed me as his own! I don’t understand why my real father never bothered to find me! I don’t understand any of this and I can’t even get a real answer either because he’s fucking dead too!” Jon’s shouts got louder and louder. “It’s not fucking fair! I’m treated like the biggest blemish on Ned Stark’s life when I’m not! Why would he lie all these years!? What was the point!? He hurt everyone with his lie, me, his wife, his children and who knows who else? What the hell did he think he could accomplish with this lie!?”

Sansa sat calmly, letting Jon work through his anger and confusion. Tears started to crowd and corner in his eyes though he seemed reluctant to let them fall as he continued to yell his pain out. She wanted nothing more than to hug him tightly, to comfort him and assure him that everything would be alright, but Sansa wasn’t so sure of that.

Jon brought up many good questions with very unknown answers. She wasn’t sure what she could say to him or what they could really do, but for the moment, Sansa did know that she could be there for him, be the rock for him to cling too like he was for her these last few months.

“I don’t even know who the hell I am anymore!” Jon finally yelled out, burying his face into his hands. Sansa quickly crawled over to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders as he cried.

She rocked with him in her arms, whispering soft reassurances in his ear. At some point, Jon dropped his hands from his wet eyes and wrapped them tightly around her waist, burrowing his face into her neck and shoulder as he worked his way through his emotions. Sansa drew a hand up and down his back while her other hand cupped the back of his neck. Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to fall as she comforted him.

“We’ll get through this, Jon, just like we got through their deaths. As long as we stick together like the pack of Starks that we are then nothing can get in our way,” Sansa whispered into his ear, pressing her lips against his temple lovingly.

“But I’m not a Stark,” he grumbled back, his fingers digging harder into her back.

“You are to me, and you will always be one no matter what,” Sansa assured him softly, combing her fingers through his hair comfortingly.

Jon shuddered in her arms, lifting his face from her shoulder to peer up at her. Their eyes locked with hers being a watery blue while his were a blood-shot grey. The intensity of their stare made her body heat over in arousal. Sansa thought to defuse the situation by kissing his cheek, but then Jon turned his head as she leaned in and their lips were suddenly pressed together.

Sansa moaned in the kiss as Jon groaned. He leaned up, pressing their lips securely together within their locked embrace. The swirling turmoil of emotions between them only made the kiss that much hotter. The way they were pressed against each other, chest to chest, mouth to mouth. His hands were running up and down her back, dragging her blouse up where his fingers could touch her overheated skin.

It was too much and at the same time, not enough. Sansa needed more, she needed his tongue in her mouth, she needed his hot skin flush against her hot skin, she needed him to fuck her right there in front of the weirwood tree.

Jon twisted their bodies until she was lying flat on the ground with him above her, between her legs. It was like every dream Sansa had about him as of late. His tongue made its way into her mouth, caressing and stroking hers. Leaves crunched underneath her head and body, adding to the friction above her as he rutted into her jean covered center. Jon groaned into her mouth, allowing her to taste his pleasure.

Sansa tugged at his shirt, forcing it up his body, so she could finally-finally place her hands on his skin. It was as hot as she thought it would be. She trailed a blazing path up his spine, feeling and soothing his skin as he kissed her so deeply. Truly, this was everything she always thought it’d be. His touch, his skin, it felt exactly what Sansa had hoped it would feel like when she got off on her vibrator.

Actually, it was even better than what she had hoped because it was truly happening, and it wasn’t a fictional image in her mind. Jon had seemed to wish to touch her skin as he tried to work the buttons open on her work blouse, but not even halfway through, he grew frustrated and ripped her blouse open, tearing buttons off without a care in the world. Sansa didn’t even pay the destruction mind when his mouth pulled from her to press into the revealed skin.

His lips slid down her collarbone to her cleavage where he gently bit then sucked on the skin of her breasts. Sansa moaned loudly when Jon tugged a bra cup back to enclose a soft and slightly puckered nipple into his mouth. He sucked loudly, stirring the nipple to life and hardening inside his mouth. Her fingers curled into his unruly hair, tugging and pulling as he feasted on her breast.

Sansa vaguely thought to mention she had brought him dinner, but the idea vacated her mind as he switched over to her other breast. Quickly, that nipple was consumed by his hot, wet mouth and even the tight squeeze of his teeth that made her moan loudly.

“Sansa,” Jon groaned into her breast, releasing her nipple to trail down her stomach to her jeans.

He popped open the button, dragging the zipper down when his eyes drifted up her body to connect with hers. There was a pause in his movements as he waited for her consent. Sansa felt a smile come to her lips then she nodded. Her jeans were quickly tugged down her legs with her sandals and panties tossed to the ground.

“Oh gods, Jon!” Sansa moaned when his mouth pressed softly to her inner thigh, spreading her wide open to his eager mouth.

“Shhh,” he mumbled into her skin then dragged his lips across before pressing a kiss to the top of her slit.

Jon’s tongue slid out, sliding through her folds to taste her flesh. Sansa bit down on her bottom lip, withholding her voice as he started to devour her cunt. He draped her legs over his shoulders with his hands wrapped around her thighs to keep them separated while he ate her out.

So much for his dinner.

Sansa whined breathlessly, clutching at his hair while he tongued her wet flesh. She felt his thumb tug up on her mound then his tongue was flicking across her swollen clit. Jolts of pleasure rippled down her spine. She never dreamed of him doing this, she didn’t even think guys liked going down on girls.

Her only sexual relationship was with Harry Hardyng during the summer before last when she was up with her siblings to visit their aunt Lysa. She had been checking out the university there when she met Harry.

She had thought later that it was a bad idea to let him take her virginity. It had been painful, she wasn’t properly aroused, nor did Harry try to get her off. Sansa was lucky that she fought enough for him to wear a condom, regardless that she was on birth control. She definitely wasn’t going to get anything from him if she could. It was a stupid decision she regretted ever since, even though she still wanted to go to Vale University.

Sansa gasped as Jon sucked her clit into his mouth where he all but attacked it with his tongue. Her body was throbbing all over, buzzing with pleasure and tension. Her hands clutched at Jon’s head, clawing through his hair as he drove her higher and higher. The push of his fingers into her cunt only added to the building pressure inside her. Spreading her, spearing her, and pushing her closer and closer. Sansa tossed her head from side to side, rutting her hips up to meet his prodding fingers.

Jon kept a tight hold on her hips with his other arm, pinning her down as he sucked on her flesh and fucked her sobbing cunt. She could feel his fingers pressing and curling inside her, rubbing her soft, tingling muscles. Sansa arched her entire back suddenly as the strong suction of his mouth and lashings from his tongue was enough to push her over the edge. Her voice rang out throughout the woods with Jon’s name singing on her lips. She saw bursts of stars behind her eyes as she jolted through her orgasm. Jon pulled back to gaze at her as she slowly came down from her sexual high.

“Fuck me,” Sansa managed to say breathlessly behind her swollen bottom lip.

“I don’t think-I didn’t ask you to think,” she cut him off, leaning up to press her swollen lips to his wet ones. “I asked you to fuck me, please.”

Jon huffed then nodded his head, mumbling, “Gods, yes.”

He tugged at his jeans while Sansa pulled his shirt the rest of the way off his body. She marveled at his muscular chest, following the bumps and plains with her fingers. She only ever seen brief glances at his body during the summer because Jon didn’t care to be out in the sun. Her fingers danced upon his skin, soaking in his heat and admiring his muscles underneath.

Once Jon pulled down his jeans, she tugged at his boxer-briefs, practically yanking them down to reveal his harden cock. It jutted from his body, hard with pre-cum leaking from his tip. Jon cried out when her fingers wrapped around his cock, gently pumping up and down. The feel of his soft skin tingled the palm of her hand and the urge to lean down and take him in her mouth was strong, but to have him inside her was stronger.

As Sansa leaned back down with Jon hovering over her, she remembered to say, “Be gentle, I’ve only done this once.” She felt a spike of arousal at the jealous flare of his nose and darkening of his eyes.

The touch of his cock against her folds felt so strange, she realized why when he started to slowly push into her; her slit spreading wide to allow him entrance. He’s not wearing a condom, Sansa thought. A soft moan left her as he pressed into her body, massaging her inner walls. It felt more real, it felt like what real sex should feel like, she thought. Jon lowered himself down to his forearms, his nose brushed against hers.

“Alright?” he asked gruffly, strain evident in his clenched teeth. Sansa shifted a little, gaining a groan from his lips as she lifted her legs up, so her knees bracketed his hips.

“Fuck me,” she answered with a smile.

Jon pulled back slowly then thrust forward, making them both catch their breaths in unison. Already, Sansa felt far better than her first time. She didn’t feel tense at all and she felt freer as well.

It felt right.

Sansa shifted her hips then rutted forward to meet Jon’s thrusts. Pleasure pooled in her abdomen. His thrusts started to gain speed along with his breathing. He leaned in closer to her, nuzzling her nose lovingly to hers. Sansa reached up to comb her fingers through his hair and latch onto the back of his neck to bring his lips to hers.

The kiss matched his thrusts into her, fluid and passionate. Sansa never thought this would ever happen. She was so sure she’d never get this feeling with him, this emotional connect between them; not like this. Never in her wildest dreams and she had dreamt of it too.

It was a sickness inside her, wanting her half-brother like that. Dreaming of him, imagining him, and wishing for him to break the barrier of propriety for her. It wasn’t right then, but it was so right now.

His hips jolted forward roughly, yanking their lips apart as Jon became rougher in his movements. Sansa embraced the harshness of his thrusts, clenching around his cock upon each hard press inside her. With her heels planted in the ground, she lifted her hips up to meet him halfway. The feedback was immediate.

Jon growled out her name, dropping his face into her neck to breath in her scent as he kept his rough pace. She could feel his hand caught up in her hair, tugging it and twirling it between his fingers to lock her into place; attach her further to him. The pleasure and feelings swirling and stirring inside her were immense. This was more than sex, more than resolved physical attraction and lust.

It was a connection.

It was love.

“Jon…” Sansa moaned his name, dragging her nails down his scalp while she tried to gain coherent thought. “I…I…” the words were right on the tip of her tongue, trying to worm its way out.

“I love you, Sansa,” Jon said abruptly, sucking down on the skin of her neck. Her words continued to fail her further from his confession, turning into nothing but moans and whines.

He loved her. She knew he had as family, but as more than that…memories of them working together as they tried to keep their suddenly small family together came over her. Jon was always there, touching her shoulder, giving his awkward, solemn smiles, and even being a shoulder for her to cry upon when the stress became too much for her.

Jon was her rock against the twisting and turning currents of life. Sansa practically clung to him in their desperate time. He remained strong if withdrawn while she remained optimistic if jaded by the world around her. Their differences complimented, and their similarities strengthened.

It was no wonder an attraction happened.

Sansa gasped roughly in her throat. Jon had angled his hips lower, so his pelvis was now brushing and pressing against her clit. Tendrils of pleasure danced through her nerves, pooling further into her abdomen where the heat was becoming almost too much. Jon continued to kiss her neck, sucking loving and dark marks all over her skin; marking her as his. Each thrust accented his kisses and an earthshattering orgasm rocked through her entire being.

His name mixed with high pitched cries of pleasure. Sansa merely clung to him as he worked his way towards his climax, stuttering through the thrusts at the tight clamp of her cunt. It was her name on his lips when he reached his end as well, groaning and breathing into her skin like a branding all its own.

His weight dropped slowly onto hers where Sansa cradled Jon to her body, keeping them even more entwined than before. She could feel his heart pounding through his chest and into her own. His hand, not tangled in her hair, cupped the top of her head, brushing back the damp hairs from her forehead.

“I love you,” Sansa finally said, her voice deeper with emotion and breathlessness. Jon nuzzled her collarbone with his nose, pressing his face against her skin. It was like encouragement from him to continue on. “I know you feel like you aren’t sure of your place right now, but it will always be with us. You’re a Stark, Jon. It doesn’t matter if that’s through your father or your mother. Your place will be here and by my side, no matter what.”

Jon sighed deeply, tension in his body slowly released until most of his weight seemed to bear down on her. Sansa accepted it willingly, tightening her arms around his body as he relaxed.

“Thank you, Sansa. I…I really needed to hear that.”

The future seemed so scary and confusing and unpredictable, but as long as she had Jon and her siblings with her then that made it just a little easier to stand tall and face any obstacle in her way.

Together they are a pack, and no lone wolf can make it on their own…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there ya go. I'm sure things will be alright later on with Bran and Arya...lol...maybe? Anywho, this was really only meant to be sexy, smut time between Jon and Sansa. I think we all needed this after that episode...
> 
> Let me know whatcha think!? ^_~


End file.
